Night 2
This is the second shift of the first five games. If you're looking for the second shift of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, see Tuesday. Night 2 = Night 2 is the second night in Five Nights at Freddy's. Either of the animatronics will move first, making there way down to the office. Foxy will begin to move quite a lot if watched too much or too little. Night two is unlocked by beating Night one and you will still get a phone call from Phone Guy. The animatronics will start moving at one o'clock. Which animatronics move - Freddy does not move -Chica will appear 0-1 times this night. -Bonnie will appear 1-2 times this night. -Foxy will appear 0-2 times depending how much you pay attention to him. Trivia *In the most very rare chance you may ecounter Freddy to move this night around 5 A.M. *Foxy can move during this night if you do not pay attetnion to him at all. *This night is very easy if you play it right. |-| Night 2 (FNaF 2) = Night 2 is the second playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This night is much more difficult than the previous night, as Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are more active. The Music Box also unwinds faster. This is also the night where Balloon Boy, Mangle, and Withered Foxy become active, with the rare possibility of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica also making an appearance, forcing the player to adapt their play style in order to accommodate for these new additions. Trivia * This is the last playable night in the PC Demo version. |-| Night 2 (FNaF 3) = Night 2 is the second playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. In this night, Springtrap, Phantom Balloon Boy and Phantom Mangle become active for the first time. |-| Night 2 (FNaF 4) = Night 2 is the second playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. This night is much more difficult than the previous night, as Nightmare Foxy becomes more active and the other animatronics become more aggressive. Minigames The minigame opens up with "3 days until the party." The Fredbear plush's opening statements are " He left without you. He knows that you hate it here. You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it. Hurry, run toward the exit."On this minigame, the Child is in the FNaF 4 Restaurant. The player appears to have been left behind at the establishment and is told that they must get help. Upon heading right, the Child will be located by an employee wearing the Fredbear suit. The Fredbear plush will then instruct the Child, by saying "It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" If the player heads left, they can see shadows of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, and the Fredbear plush will say "You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong." If the Child advances further, the person wearing Fredbear's suit will block the other end of the room, prompting the child to collapse crying while hiding under a table, at which point a message will appear stating "Tomorrow is another day". |-| Night 2 (SL) = Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Sister Location